I Only Ask Because I Worry
by Jan Lee
Summary: ONESHOT. Yamato knows Shikamaru's intent. Shikamaru can't say the same. Ino solves the problem in her usual fashion. Yama-centric. Yama/Ino.


**Summary:** ONESHOT. Yamato knows Shikamaru's intent. Shikamaru can't say the same. Ino solves the problem in her usual fashion. Yama-centric. Yama/Ino.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Rating: M**-ish.

**A/N:** Another just-because-I-could shorties that I love when I'm tired of longer pieces. Enjoy.

* * *

**I Only Ask Because I Worry**

* * *

**Ino had left for** rounds at the hospital. 'Medical emergency' was the specific phrase used to cull her from the strong embrace of his arms, and Yamato did not appreciate the liberty Lady Hokage took with Ino's time from him. He supposed it fair that others benefit from Ino's capacity to diagnose wounds with a second's glance, healing them in the next, but if he was to continue to train her properly for the Assassination Corps, she shouldn't be tapped as a medic. Lady Hokage, however, was The Boss.

A knock at his door had him setting down the Konoha Daily News- -his day had freed with Ino's departure- -and wondering who it was that interrupted his quiet contemplation. Certainly not Kakashi, as the older and more experienced shinobi would've arrived at the back door of the house. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai never visited and when they did, he'd been the one to bring them. No, the knock denoted someone unfamiliar with Yamato's presence and property. Would it be Yamanaka Inoichi?

Ino's father wouldn't surprise Yamato. He'd been keeping Ino occupied in more intimate activities for some time, nearly since she came to him for an intense training schedule, and though Ino was an adult, perfectly able to take responsibility for her actions, Yamato had no doubt that Inoichi would have a thing or two to say to Yamato, if only to warn him to keep Ino safe, healthy, and happy. Yamato couldn't promise, only try his damnedest.

So when Yamato opened the door to a tall, slouching figure with hair pulled back in a tight, prickly ponytail, eyes narrow and half-closed but exceptionally observant, he blinked in shock.

"Commander Yamato?" the shinobi in front of him asked before Yamato could speak. "I'm Nara Shikamaru…one of Ino's teammates. May I speak with you?"

The courteous thing to do would be to let Shikamaru in, so Yamato stood aside. "Sure. But if you're looking for Ino, she was called into the hospital for a medical emergency. I don't know when she'll be available."

Shikamaru accepted the invitation to step into the house. "I know where she is and what she's doing. Thank you, though."

Yamato closed the door as Shikamaru stood aside in the entrance, his hands tucked into the pockets of his flak jacket. The younger man's face was serious and neutral, if not eternally bored, but Yamato guessed that Shikamaru was here on business. And Yamato could pinpoint one topic of business that they both shared, a topic with long blonde hair and knowing blue eyes. Perhaps it was Shikamaru who summoned Ino to the hospital in order to assure that Yamato was alone.

"Will you have a seat?" Yamato thought he should go through the motions of polite society. "Something to drink?"

"None of that is necessary. I don't want to take up your time," Shikamaru replied. "I'll admit to drawing Ino away so I could confront you one-on-one."

Immediately, a conclusion came to Yamato. Shikamaru was checking up on him- -that much was clear. "I thought so," Yamato said. And to save both of them trouble, he added, "I don't plan on hurting Ino."

Intelligent black eyes assessed Yamato. Then, "You don't _plan _on causing her harm, but you do have an idea of where your relationship with Ino will end up. I came here for one reason and one reason only. And that's to ask you where you think it will end up, Commander."

"Your being here is much too forward for a Nara," Yamato said, wishing to redirect the conversation elsewhere, particularly since Yamato himself had no clue as to the path of his relationship with Ino, "and especially for a shinobi of your caliber. Surely you'd be able to predict the outcome of our relationship without having to make a trip across town and ask such a private question."

The hall was dim as the sunlight chose to shine in through other portals, and it was enclosed, the walls not but a few inches from the men's shoulders. Yamato and Shikamaru stood facing each other, not necessarily rivals, but the vibe wavering from Shikamaru dealt into a very dangerous territory, almost as though Shikamaru was preparing to fight Yamato for the answers he wanted. When Yamato had perused Shikamaru's dossier, admittedly awhile ago, the commonality between the reports was 'lazy', 'genius', and 'successful'. His former master had to essentially prod the kid into taking the chuunin exams, so the sudden display of initiative seemed out of character for Shikamaru.

"Subtly or not, there's not any time left to stall. It has to be now. Ino's in love with you and if you don't feel the same or are not considering the long haul, speak up. Any longer, and she'll start dreaming and her dreams should not be delusions of grandeur." Shikamaru's expression turned long-suffering. "I've come with Ino too far to allow her to crumble into a useless woman. Do you understand?"

Shikamaru's accusation and presumptuousness in coming here irritated Yamato. "There's no guarantee of a happy ending. Ino's love is her own to control…she gives it as she sees fit. That you are looking out for her is commendable, but ultimately unnecessary. Ino has proved time and again that she can save herself." He leveled a glare at Shikamaru. "Don't shortchange her power."

"Her heart is soft," Shikamaru said. "It's easy to puncture."

Yamato had to hand it to the kid, but he still underestimated Ino. "She's not afraid of pain."

Before Shikamaru could return a verbal volley the door was flung open, announcing an exuberant entry. "YAMA-_oof_!"

Someone sounding like Ino collided into his back as she barged without looking into the hallway. Somehow the impact was enough to send Yamato reeling for balance which he got with a change in his weight distribution and gripping for dear life the handle he instinctively grew out of the wall. When he recovered, Ino was laughing hysterically on the floor, unhurt.

"Sorry," she said, when she calmed some, "I didn't think you'd be blocking the door!" Then her eyes widened. "OY! Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru's eyes shifted, probably for an exit-strategy. "Hi, Ino."

"You're home early," Yamato said and helped haul her to her feet.

Her hair was windblown as though she'd sprinted, and she carried the smell of Konoha around her shoulders like a cloak. She smiled at Yamato, a heart-warming bow of pink lips, and said, "There was a mix-up at the hospital. I got there and they didn't really need my help anyway. Can you believe-" Her sudden stop jived with her glance at Shikamaru, as though she'd connected two ideas. Then her nostrils flared and her hands clenched to fists. "_Shikamaru!_"

The intonation carried both accusation and question in it that Yamato had heard her use against others countless times before. And with it her fist shot out and punched Shikamaru's shoulder, striking too quickly for Shikamaru to strafe- -Yamato bit back a smirk because _he'd _taught her that speed- -shunting the taller, _heavier _shinobi into the wall. He bumped his back as a look of real fear crawled across the formerly neutral features.

Ino closed in on her long-time teammate. "_Explain. Now._"

"There's no need for violence," he answered. His hand rubbed where she'd hit.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Shikamaru sighed. "I was just-"

"And don't you dare lie to me," Ino said, her tone a low hiss. "Don't forget who I am."

Yamato took pity on Shikamaru. He rested his hands on Ino's tense shoulders. "He's right. There's no need for violence. He was here looking for you," with this, Yamato paired a questioning glance- -_You have a back-up plan?_- -and eased Ino into facing him, "and now you've arrived. Sorry about the hospital mix-up."

But Ino was not fooled, and like her namesake the boar, she barreled on ahead into the heart of the matter. "He came here to protect me, but you can't give him the answers he's looking for. I know this," Ino continued, sparing a long look at Shikamaru, "because I know my teammates. Both of you listen carefully. I'm saying this _once_."

He didn't expect her to whip him up against the wall shoulder-to-shoulder with Shikamaru. Pictures rattled and the thud resonated through the house. One strong hand planted on his chest; the other pinned Shikamaru. The anger and annoyance generated from her presence was awing and powerful. Her eyes were deadly, lethally serious. "I _know_ what the hell I'm doing. You," she glared at Shikamaru, "I love. Don't interfere with this no matter what pain you think you'll save me from. You," her predator's attention landed on Yamato, "I love. Nothing will change my mind. Even you. Understand?"

In tandem, Ino's men nodded, vigorously. She released them, satisfied they understood her, and rolled to her tip-toes to gently kiss Shikamaru's cheek. "Thanks for your concern, but you worry too much. I can take care of myself. Now scram before I break your nose."

With what looked like relief, Shikamaru bore the kiss and advice, and with a respectful nod to Yamato, let himself out of the house. When they were alone, Ino caged Yamato, again, but this time, she used her hands to stockade his wrists on the wall. The blue eyes were narrow, lively slits. Considering. Probing.

"_Do _you?" she asked him.

His attention was on the dewy lips and the buzz in the air between them. "What?"

"Do you understand?" But her head cocked and her eyes continued their appraisal. "Hm. Probably as best as your stupid man-brain can comprehend, I suppose."

"Hey. That's not nice," he said, her comment a tart sting in his chest. Ino soothed it with a kiss, her warm lips moist, her tongue seeking his. The kiss was a long moment and done; the sweet damage throbbed through him. She drew away to release him. He watched as she walked away. "Ino."

Her white stream of hair flipped around as she looked over her shoulder at him. He said, "I can't give you anything more than honesty."

"Duh. That's all I, and he, expects." She winked and pursed her lips in a dramatic kiss. Her voice lowered. "I know what I'm doing."

It was good to hear that _one _of them did, Yamato reflected, and followed after her as she led him to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know, guys. I feel like I give Ino too much insight, but I always feel she'd have her finger on the pulse of her teammates' emotional states. Thoughts? Comments?


End file.
